Hard to Tell
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: It was hard to tell so soon...but they thought they were in love. RoWen. Fluff.


**Gotta do a one-shot or something before I go crazy! Haha. First week of college was rather easy actually but kind of hectic and I should go to sleep now but I just can't let myself because…well, I need to write **_**some**_** fanfiction before I drown in schoolwork, right?**

* * *

"Romeo!" a voice called from behind him down the street, and the nineteen year old Fairy Tail wizard turned around to search out its owner. The seventeen and a half year old girl came into his line of sight around a middle-aged man, waving her arm enthusiastically to make sure he couldn't miss her. This was a far cry from the shy, timid little girl that Wendy Marvell had been just a few years earlier, and Romeo Conbolt was extremely happy to see her opening up.

"Hey, Wendy," he greeted when she reached him, slightly breathless but not too bad—she _was_ the sky dragonslayer, after all.

"Did you wait long?" she asked him anxiously, hitching her purse more firmly into place. She must have run all the way here because she thought she was going to be late…that silly girl.

"Not at all," he assured her, reaching out his hand for hers—an action which the girl immediately mimicked with a relieved smile. Before Wendy could say anything else, Romeo asked her, "So…where are we going today?"

The blue-haired girl tucked herself closer into the older wizard's side as he linked his fingers firmly through her own. After this was done, she responded, "I thought it was your turn to choose."

"I'd hoped that you'd forgotten," Romeo said, although he hadn't really hoped anything of the sort. He loved picking places for them to go, because when he got to choose he could take her out to restaurants she wouldn't ask him to take her to because of the price, or he could take her shopping—and of course carry her bags—or he could even plan a nice romantic picnic at the lakeside or at the dock over in Hargeon. In other words, when Romeo Conbolt got is way, he treated his girlfriend right.

The two had only been dating for about a month now, but already he couldn't count their dates on both hands. Maybe all ten fingers and all ten toes would cover it, but just his ten fingers wouldn't.

"I didn't forget," the girl said indignantly, nudging him with a grin. "And I won't take your spot. It's your choice."

_Good_, Romeo refrained from saying it out loud, but it was a very near thing. He didn't want her to think he was _pleased_ to be choosing their destination, because then she'd know to protest because it would probably be a place she deemed as 'too expensive' to fit in the dark-haired wizard's budget. Price didn't really matter to him, though. Just as long as she enjoyed herself, he was happy.

"Then why don't we…" he held the word for a while, as if casting around for a place to go. He actually already had the train tickets in his pocket. It wasn't a long way away, Acalypha, but considering it would take a full day to walk there he'd decided that a train was likely the best way to get there.

"Why don't we…?" Wendy prompted after Romeo was silent for a while. He used their intertwined hands and started tugging her to the train station.

"Let's go to Love and Lucky in Acalypha," the dark-haired wizard finally revealed his plan. "I heard that they've got some new stuff in and I thought you might like to look at it. Something about books on herbal remedies and all sorts of healing things."

After looking at her boyfriend for a moment, the female dragonslayer giggled and tucked herself closer to his side yet again. "You already bought the tickets, didn't you?"

"Three days ago."

He couldn't lie to her—that would just be wrong. But considering that train tickets to Acalypha barely cost a kid's pocket money, she wouldn't be too angry with him. Not nearly as angry with him as she had been on their seventh date—at the end of the second week of their relationship—when he'd taken her to a nice little restaurant. He'd had to pay like, 250 jewel for a reservation and a good thousand for the meal, but he'd done it for her.

Compared to all the cash he'd forked out for that dinner, spending about 200 jewel even on a few train tickets was nothing.

And true to his thoughts, she just kind of laughed and followed him, boarding the train with their hands still linked together.

* * *

"This is a rare edition!" Wendy's voice was soft, breathless, as she carefully held the book on medicines in her hand. "Some of the best remedies for travel sickness are in here—it would be great for Natsu and Gajeel and Laxus—"

"And you?" Romeo cut her off, knowing she'd leave it out. She didn't seem to be as badly effected by her motion sickness as the others, but she couldn't lie to him. She was looking a bit green all the way to Acalypha and he sometimes wondered if she knew Troia wore off and got weaker each use was because she herself had used it so many times before she knew better.

Wendy flushed, and responded, "Maybe a little. But look! There's also remedies for anything from athlete's foot to magical diseases! Do you know how much someone could do with all of this?"

She was so cute when she was excited, so when she went back to flipping through the pages eagerly, the dark-haired wizard edged over to the man who was running this little booth and asked, "How much for that one?"

"It's a rare edition, kid," the bearded man said, stroking the hairs on his chin. "You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I didn't ask that, Pops. I asked how much it was," Romeo was speaking in a playful tone, and the older man didn't take offense. He simply sighed, glanced at the book, and pulled out the registry of items to look for it.

"Sure you wanna know?" was the question he asked after looking up the price. At this, the Fairy Tail wizard grimaced a bit.

"Let's not draw it out," the nineteen year old young man said decisively, patting the coin purse in his pocket. He actually had a nice amount saved up and had hardly made a dent on it with all their dates this month even though he hadn't been taking many jobs. But this felt like it would severely deplete his stash, and then he'd have to take a few jobs and be away from Wendy for a while so that he could afford to pay his rent—since his father Macao had kicked him out of the house the minute he turned 18, telling him to learn how to live independently. At first Romeo had been a little offended, but now he didn't mind so much because he still saw his father at the guild every day.

And then he thought that maybe he and Wendy could take a few jobs together…

"It's rare, and it's actually a highly sought-after book for healers of any sort…but it's actually not in very good condition…"

Here, the man kind of winked at Romeo, and the young fire wizard's spirits lifted slightly. It would probably still be a ridiculously high price, but if it was under 70,000 jewels he'd gladly part with the money—especially if it was for Wendy.

"…so I believe that 47,000 jewels would serve quite nicely."

_Oh, Mavis, thank you._

Romeo pulled out his money and counted out the jewels while the blue-haired girl was still distracted with the book. And he even bumped it up to 50,000 as thanks before tucking his money away again. The merchant used a light pen to make a receipt and handed the slip of paper to Romeo with a smile.

"Keep her happy, yeah?" the man said with a wink and a smile, and Romeo flushed slightly but beamed back.

"I'd do anything to keep her happy," the dark-haired wizard admitted. "Thanks for the book!"

Wendy was still enamored with the book in her hands, and she hardly noticed when Romeo gently placed a hand in the small of her back and started to propel her to the next table. After about six or seven steps, though, she gasped and dug her heels in, stopping the two in their tracks.

"What are you doing? I have to put this back—"

"No you don't," Romeo grabbed the book as she turned around abruptly with the intent of putting it back on the table. "You're not going to leave a book I paid for here for them to make more money off of it by reselling!"

"It's like stealing if I don't—wait, _what_? You _bought_ it?!"

And here's where she got angry at how much he spent on her.

"Romeo!" she cried indignantly, her eyes wide. She stepped up to him, conscious of the fact that if she kept going at that distance and so loudly that she'd start a scene, and hissed, "Romeo, that is a rare book, an even rarer edition, and it's highly sought after! Just how much did you spend on it?!"

"You don't tell someone that if it's a gift for them, do you?" he asked, almost rhetorically and rather sheepishly. He hated it when she was even mildly upset with him.

Her eyes widened a bit more, and then she heaved a sigh, leaning her head against his chest. He stiffened for a moment before letting a small sigh of relief pass his lips as he uncertainly wrapped one arm around her in return. And then he realized that she was laughing lightly.

"Why do you always do things like this for me?" she asked into his shirt, and then she looked up with a small grin. "If you keep being so sweet, I might get tired of it!"

Romeo snorted, then leaned his forehead against hers. "And if you get tired of me being sweet, I could be mean for a while and when I go back you'll appreciate it again."

"And if I don't?"

Her voice was tiny and her breath brushed across his face just like his was doing to her.

"Well, then, I'll just have to keep being sweet until you realize that you really _do_ like it."

"That doesn't make much sense," she giggled at him, reacting immediately when he laced their fingers together again. "What if I really don't like it?"

"I'd call bullshit," Romeo stated bluntly, and whereas to most couples the moment would have been ruined, it just made Wendy beam widely. She blamed her 5 years of association with Fairy Tail—12 years, if you counted the seven years in which she was in Fairy Sphere and unaware of everything in the outside world. And she believed that her view of 'romantic' had been rather skewed by her 'family'…but she really couldn't care less.

"Then I guess you'd be always be right," she finally responded, and he grinned wolfishly, rather reminiscent of his idol, Natsu.

"Thought so," he said, before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his lips gently to hers.

And whereas the shy Wendy Marvell of a few years before would have fainted at the thought of kissing someone in public, this Wendy Marvell didn't mind as much when it was short and sweet like this one was. Anything more than that might have made her antsy and made her want to push him away for doing it so publicly…but this was fine. And besides, there was always the compartment in the train on the way back—which sounded more suggestive than she herself was thinking about and the thought made the female dragonslayer flush.

"You're welcome," Romeo said as soon as he pulled away, and Wendy smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she responded. It was out of order, but it didn't matter.

* * *

Nothing else was of interest to either of them, and so they proceeded to make their way back to the train station an hour later, hands intertwined and Wendy's new book tucked into the bag at her side.

Wendy wasn't sure how much he'd spent on that book, and she wasn't entirely certain of what she'd done to deserve the dark-haired wizard at her side, but she was happy that she had him. And Romeo was just happy to be able to make _her_ happy and wanted nothing more than to keep doing it for the rest of his life.

It was hard to tell so soon…but they thought they were in love.

And only time would tell that they were right.

* * *

**A;lsdkfj;slkdfj;sdf. **

**So I hope you guys liked this. I tried to make it fluffy and cute but it feels rushed and weird to me and I don't know what to do but here's a oneshot so please don't be mad at me for not posting anything for a while. College…yeah. I started. And I didn't have much time. *sob***

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
